


Bullies

by 3988Akasha



Series: Friendship Chronicles [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass have been friends forever...ever since that day in elementary school when Miles shared his crayons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [checkmatey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmatey/gifts), [Steph_Schell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/gifts).



> Checkmatey wanted ficlets...and I figured out fluff.

Miles watched the other boys in his class take a set of crayons away from the small boy who always sat by himself during recess. He wasn’t in Miles’ class, but Miles always thought he looked lonely, none of his friends ever sat with him. One of the kids in his class, Ed, pulled on the boy’s blond hair, but he didn’t cry; Miles smiled. Most kids would have cried. Ed was mean, everyone knew it, but Miles wasn’t scared of him. Miles wasn’t scared of anyone. He picked up his backpack and walked over to the table.

“Leave him alone,” Miles told the boys from his class.

“He’s not in our class, Miles. He’s a little kindergartener,” Ed told Miles.

“Don’t care. He’s my friend.”

Ed smiled at Miles, but was an ugly smile. He reached forward and broke a handful of the kid’s crayons. Miles could see the kid’s eyes water; he didn’t want him to cry.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Miles said.

“So?”

Miles winked at the kid, something he’d learned from his big brother. It made the kid smile. Miles turned back to Ed and tried to smile the same ugly smile he’d seen Ed use. He also stomped on Ed’s foot. He knew how much it hurt because Ben had taught him that, too. Miles watched as Ed jumped on one foot, making lots of painful noises. He looked really dumb. The other kids started laughing, but Ed was too busy crying to tell them to shut up.

“Leave,” Miles told them.

Ed glared at him, but his friend helped him hop away. Miles stood, hands on his hips, between the kid and the group from his class until they were on the other side of the playground. He sat down across from the boy and held out his hand.

“I’m Miles.”

The kid didn’t respond, just stared at Miles, it was kind of creepy. Miles put his hand down. Maybe the kid was – Miles’ face scrunched as he tried to remember the word his dad had used to describe the kid down the street who hadn’t wanted to play with him – shy. That was it. Maybe the kid was shy.

Miles pulled out his notebook and crayons. Blue was his favorite, so he picked it up first and was going to begin his own drawing when he felt the kid’s eyes on him again. It was still creepy, but Miles wanted to be the kid’s friend. He looked up and noticed that the kid’s eyes were the same color as his crayon. He held it out to him.

“Here, use this one. It’s my favorite.”

The kid reached forward slowly, maybe thinking Miles was playing a trick on him. Miles just smiled and hoped the kid would take the present. When he did, Miles knew he’d made a new friend, even if he didn’t know his new friend’s name. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so tell me if you see something!


End file.
